The Center on Population, Gender, and Social Inequality ("the Center") draws together leading scholars from disciplines to support, produce and promote population-related research of the highest scientific merit. The Center's research focuses on four key areas: (1) social and economic inequality, 2) gender, work, family, and fertility,(3) life course analyses of health and disability (4) data development for population research. The Center strives to develop young scholars and to encourage scholars from allied fields to engage in population-related research through research support, training and mentoring. The Center's proximity to Federal statistical agencies allows scholars access to under-utilized or restricted-use government data for their research. This university-government partnership allows Center faculty members to conduct innovative academic research while contributing to the improvement of data collection at the federal statistical agencies. The Center's proximity to Washington D.C. also strongly positions the Center's faculty to provide non-partisan, scientific evidence on population-related issues to policy makers. We seek to facilitate interdisciplinary research collaboration and involvement in population research at enter. NICHD infrastructure support will enhance University of Maryland support for administrative and computing cores of the Center. We also request developmental infrastructure funding to support an interdisciplinary seminar series and a small "seed" grant program that will enhance the research of both faculty and graduate students as well as attract new scholars. In addition, we seek funds to formalize relationship with the Center for Economic Studies (CES) at the Census Bureau and to extend our relationship to other agencies. These partnerships with statistical agencies not only enhance innovative population research in the Center, but also improve the quality and quantity of data for the larger population research community.